Eye of the Storm
by black shadow rider
Summary: The war is over. Peace has been restored. Now Spyro and Cynder face a new challenge; trying to live a normal life. Sounds easy, right? Yeah, they thought so too, but when will they learn that noting is ever easy and that peace is fragile?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM ETERNAL!" Malefor roared and spit out a purple beam.

The two young dragons fired there own convexity attacks, and those two forces meet in the middle, none willingly to lose.

"Just… hang… on…" Spyro managed to say. Somehow they began to overpower Malefor's beam and they clearly saw the panic in his yellow eyes before he was hit in the head by his enemy's attack and was thrown backwards.

He landed roughly on his back, but he was fast back on his feet and began to walk towards them slowly and threatening. He stopped mid step when he heard an unfamiliar sound behind him and he turned his head to see what it was.

There was a dragon, but it was incorporeal, made out of faint light. Four more dragons jumped out of the crystal and flew op over him where they hovered in the air.

Malefor turned turned back to the two young dragons. "What is this?" he asked like he expected them to know.

The ghostly dragons dived towards him and begun dragging him down into the crystal.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" yelled Malefor in panic just before he disappeared underneath the crystallized surface. They were too late; they realized as the planet began to shake and began to tear itself apart.

The two young dragons landed on the purple crystal and the black dragoness spoke. "Spyro I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" she said sadly.

"Don't be, it is over now." the purple one tried to comfort her, but he knew that it was in vain. He looked at the pieces of the ground which were floating further away from each other.

"So this is it?" Cynder asked.

Spyro looked around him when the sound of destruction dulled away and heard his mentor's voice in the back of his mind. He closed his eyes to focus on what Ignitus was saying: "Spyro, when a dragon dies it does not really leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future!"

He opened his eyes and turned towards Cynder. "I know what I need to do, just get out of here Cynder!" he told her.

"Spyro, no. You don't have to do anything, let's just go." Cynder tried to stop him from doing anything reckless.

"Where, Cynder? There will be nothing left, the world is breaking apart." he said and bowed his head down, but he lifted it op again, hope shining in his eyes "But I think I can stop it, I think I am meant to!"

Cynder looked into his eyes. "Then I'm with you!" she said determined.

Spyro gave a week smile before he stretched his wings to the fullest and he let out a big burst of convexity. Just as he did this Cynder whispered three last words.

"I love you"

**(o-o-o_ O _o-o-o)**

In the ruins of Warfang people were tending to the wounded while others were crying and soldiers were trying to keep order and to calm them down. The earth which had been shaking itself to pieces suddenly fell quiet.

There was silence as they waited for someone to tell them what was going on. "Go up and find out what is going on!" Terrador, The Earth Guardian, said suddenly to the soldier closest to him.

The soldier stared at him and looked like he was about to argue when Terrador gave him a stare that said "That is an order!" He closed his mouth and was about to head towards the exit when a cheetah by the name of Hunter strutted forward and said: "I can do it!"

Cyril, The Ice Guardian, looked at Hunter while he pounded the thought. He seemed too finally to make up his mind "Very well." he said and nodded.

The soldier sighed in relief as Hunter trotted of towards the exit. He only opened the door slightly incase flames tried to get in, but when noting came he opened the door just enough for him to get trough, not noticing the yellow dragonfly following him.

Hunter was in shock as he stood on the edge of the cliff and looked at the fantastic view over the valley.

"Woo hooo…" the little dragonfly screamed out in joy and did several loops in the air. "They did it, that fat purple lump actual did it."

"Yes, he really did, Sparx." Hunter answered, still in awe. He looked where Sparx had been hovering, only to see him fly back in the cave to tell everyone.

Hunter didn't have to wait long before everyone else came out, all with similar reactions. The silence was welcoming as they stared at the sight before them, but that silence was short lived.

"This is amazing, miraculous, incredible, stupendous, unimaginable…" Volteer, The Electric Guardian, blurted out.

"Yes, yes, this is amazing, Volteer. It seems that our young heroes did it indeed." Cyril cut Volteer off and the crowd began to cheer.

Terrador didn't say anything as everyone started to celebrate and hugging each other, he just walked over to his fellow guardians who stood and argued.

"Cyril, Volteer." The two guardians looked at Terrador who had spoken. "I'm going to take some scouts with me to search for our young heroes while you escort everyone else back to Warfang!"

The two guardians nodded and began giving orders to move out.

Terrador walked over to tree dragons whit bronze armor, one of them was blue, the second green and the last was a yellow dragoness. They like every one else where celebrating, when they detected him stood up strait.

"I know the war is over." Terrador said and the soldiers smiled "but," and the smile disappeared "I need you for some thing before we go back to Warfang." The tree dragons gave each other at glens before Terrador spoke again "I need you tree to come with me to search to the north"

"What are we searching for exactly, sir?" the yellow dragoness asked.

"I'll tell you on the way, Electra." Terrador said before he begun to fly north, not seeing the irritated look the tree scouts before following.

Volteer looked at the back of his green friend as he flew to the north while he along with the rest with population headed vest back to Warfang. He couldn't help smiling at the fact that, after ten centuries of war, peace had finally been restored and a new age had dawned.

The storm was over.

**A/N I have been thinking about making a fanfic for a while and here it is, finally. I will try to update when I can.**

**This is my first fanfic. Please be gentle. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Rescue**

Cynder opened her eyes only too see darkness. _'I'm I dead?'_ She thought as she tried to get her legs under her. Though her muscles cried out in protest she ignored it.

When she finally got back up on her legs she looked around in an attempt to get a better view over the area, but all she could see were stars dancing in front of her face and the purple crystal she stood on.

"Ow, my head is spinning after that shockwave of light Spyro hit me with." said Cynder while shaking her head. She froze suddenly when she realized that something was missing or rather – she realized just_ who_ was missing. "SPYRO!" she cried out, but noting answered. "SPYRO!" the black dragoness cried out again, this time with a little panic.

No answer.

"SPYRO!" she yelled out again, even more afraid. Finally she heard it a weak groan to her right. Cynder started running towards where the sound had come from, but stumbled pain shot through her right hind leg. Cynder bit her tongue, trying not to scream and ignored the pain as she kept on moving in the same general direction as before.

She found him lying on the ground unconscious and she saw immediately that something was wrong; his scales where no longer royal purple, but dull gray. She hurried over and searched for a pulse and was greatly distressed when she felt how cold he was.

"No, Spyro. Please don't be dead, please don't leave me." She started crying, but suddenly she felt it. A weak and fluttering, barely-there pulse, but it was there and that was all which mattered. The tears stopped and a weak smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks for not leaving me." She whispered while she curled up around him to give him some heat.

Some time later - minutes or hours, she didn't know – she looked around and found her sight clearer. Everything came into focus easily and small dots of unidentified light had stopped having a party in her head.

They were laying on a purple crystal which was hovering in the middle of darkness and she could see no way off the crystal or out off the darkness except the same way they had fallen through when they fought Malefor.

'_Wait, we won the Dark Master and…'_ Cynder shook her head to get her thoughts back on track. _'First tings first. I need to get Spyro and myself out of here and back to Warfang' _

She lifted Spyro with her front legs and began to fly up towards the opening in the volcano, but it didn't take long before she felt her wings tire and her muscles began to strain under the added weight.

"By the Ancestors, what have you been eating?" Cynder muttered irritated, but realized that neither of them had eaten anything since before they were locked away in the crystal and she had lost time on how long they had been there already. They last time they had a chance to eat had been in Warfang, but they had refused because they almost fallen asleep in the middle of the street after Malefor's message.

'_What will people think about me? After what all I have done, all the death, suffering I have caused.' _Cynder's thoughts were furiously spinning around in her head which actually was a nice distraction from the pain she had to ignore if she was to have even the slightest chance of getting Spyro and herself out of the volcano _'I didn't_ _deserve a second chance after that I did, but Spyro ignored my past and _he_ of all people gave me another chance; he shoved me feelings I didn't understand and never could, but now do, thanks to him.'_

She craned her neck to see how far was left and to her great surprise and delight found the edge to be only a couple of dozen meters above her head. When she looked down she was not able to see the bottom.

Her sight began to darken because of her fatigue, but she fought with her last strength to reach the opening, not wanting to fall back to her death and whishing for Spyro to have a second chance at life after all he had been through. This last thought gave her strength to keep fighting, even as her wings felt like they were made of lead and her whole body burned with exhaustion.

She reached the edge and just barely managed to beat her wings twice more, just enough for her to be able to tumble down on the ground, but luckily away from the edge. She fell bonelessly on the ground right next to Spyro.

'_How did you end up like this, Spyro?'_ She wondered to herself while trying to look at him as she felt her strength leave with every breath and her sight began to blurry. They lay there for some time before she noticed they where actually laying on green and lush grass and not on burned black stone. _'how…?' _was her last thought as her vision darkened. She imagined she heard the weak beating of wings just as darkness took her.

**(o-¤-o)_ \=****O****=/ _(o-¤-o)**

A blue dragon and a yellow dragoness where flying over what they thought was supposed to be the Burned lands, but which was now green and fertile soil.

"Azure, how is it possible all this has changed in less then a day?" asked Electra in shock as she stared at the beautiful landscape covered in grass and trees.

The blue dragon named Azure looked at her as he spoke "I have no idea, but let us find Ignitus and the other dragons."

They turned midair towards the massive volcano, but while they flew Electra realised that something was not adding op.

"Azure?" She asked and looked at him.

"Yes" he answered in a lazy voice, but kept his eyes on the ground, searching.

"I just realised something." she told him. He turned his head towards her and gave her a look clearly said "go on."

**~ (Flashback) ~ **

"What are we looking for, Terrador?" Roko, the young earth dragon asked as they begun to fly north towards the Burned Lands.

Terrador didn't say anything for a few seconds before answering. "While I, Volteer and Cyril where evacuating Warfang, Ignitus and two other dragons went to confront Malefor." Terrador ignored the tree dragon's shocked faces as he continued "Now we are going to find out if they survived or not."

Roko opened his mouth, trying to say something before Terrador spoke again, but was too late. "Electra, Azure, you are going to search the mountain while Roko and I are going to look the route they must have taken. If anyone finds anything, shoot a element attack in the air so the other team can find them. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Good, let's go!"

They split up and turned in different directions.

**~ (Flashback) ~ **

"If you can remember when we were at the Shattered Vail, he arrived there after he had been Cynder's prisoner for months. One of the generals asked how he had broken out, because even all four guardians together couldn't take her down." Electra said.

"What's your point?" Azure asked, not entirely sure where she was going with this.

"My point is that-" Storm explained "Electra is weaker then The Dark Master.

Yet the tree dragon managed to take him down." Azure's eyes widened as he understood what she was saying.

"You're telling me that there is something Terrador isn't telling us?" asked he and she nodded "I'm going to tell Roko about this."

"It's a good idea, but…" she paused mid-sentence as she saw the crater. "Azure, what do you make out of that?" she asked and pointed with her talon towards a clearing right next to the crater.

Azure looked in the direction she pointed and saw a black and a gray form, motionless, in middle of the clearing.

"Let us check it out." he said as he turned slightly towards the clearing and Electra following close behind.

They landed in the clearing and saw the two still forms were actually two young dragons that looked like they had fought against the entire dark army at once.

"Electra, send the signal" he said over his shoulder while he tried to get a better look at them.

"I'm ahead of you." she said while sending a lightning op in the air.

A short time later they were joined by Roko and Terrador.

"What have we got?" Roko and Terrador said in choir as they landed.

Electra didn't answer, but turned her head to looked at the two young dragons.

"We have good news and bad news." said Azure while trying to tend to their wounds with red crystals. "The good news is: they are alive" Terrador sighed in relief, actually feeling weight disappear from his shoulders. "The bad news is: if they don't get the needed medical treatment soon, they won't stay that way."

Terrador's face hardened "We cannot afford that to happen. I will take the gray one while you, Roko, take the black one. We are all going to Warfang." he ordered while he managed to heave the gray dragon up on his back.

"What about the two heroes and Ignitus?" Electra asked surprised while she helped getting the black dragoness onto Roko's back.

"They can take care of themselves." answered Terrador, a bit too fast to Electra's tastes. _'Is that panic I hear behind his military voice?'_ she wondered as they began to fly South.

'_I am certain he is hiding something, but what exactly? And what is so special about these young dragons?'_ Electra wondered to herself on the journey towards Warfang. _'I must talk to Roko and Azure about this.'_

**AN:** Here is another chapter and I hope you like it. I get some help from my sister with correcting the spelling and grammar.

I should have put this chapter out on Friday, but I forgot, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Spyro series, nor any of the characters depicted therein. I do, however, own any and all OCs that appear in this story.

_Or maybe borrow some OCs I will. Know I don't do only the future tell it can._

-Yoda


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warfang was silent. The moon gave a weak glow to light up streets slightly, and the only movement was from a green dragon which was walking up the stairs to the dragon temple. Terrador was exhausted from the long flight he had taken to get Spyro to the infirmary and was therefore stepping tenderly, taking his time and not wanting to jostle his aching muscles too much.

He entered the temple, but ignored the front hall and went straight towards the big double doors on the far side of the hall.

He paused just before he opened the door as he heard voices come from within. The conversation fell silent the moment he opened the doors and the two dragons within turned to find out who was entering.

"Terrador. You're back." Cyril said surprised "Did you find them?" He asked tentative, a touch of fear audible.

"We found them, and just in time too." Terrador explained as he seated himself on a cushion. "I don't know how injured they were, but Cynder will make it. Unfortunately I don't have as good news about Spyro. He's in a bad shape; more injures then I've ever had in my entire life, but I'm sure he'll be fine." Terrador saw the beginnings of hope in the eyes of the other dragons. "Poppy almost killed me when I came with them to the infirmary. She will inform us when they wake up"

"It's no great surprise that she reacted in such a way; she already had so many to tend to and then you came with two more. Of course her overprotective instinct to wrap kids up in bubble wrap only makes it much more severe." Volteer said in one breath. "Of course, they don't call her the mama bear for nothing." He shuddered at some old memory.

"Buddle wrap?" Terrador repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"What about…?" Cyril couldn't get himself to finish the question.

"I'm sorry, Cyril, but Ignitus was nowhere to be found." Terrador sounded insecurely upset when he delivered the depressing news. "Let us not despair too much; maybe our young dragons will tell us that he is still alive." Terrador added, trying to offer them hope. It worked.

"There is one other thing" Terrador said, breaking the silence. His fellow guardians turned to look at him.

"The three scouts I took with me are beginning to figure out our secret" Terrador told them. His friends gave him a questioning look.

"The prophesy." Terrador said, a bit irritated and the other guardians understood immediately.

"We should just tell them." Volteer suggested as he shifted to a better position on his cushion.

"I think that's up to Spyro and Cynder to decide." Cyril said, his tone final.

The other guardians nodded. "We might as well get some sleep now since there will undoubtedly be a celebration tomorrow that will continue long after sunset, probably even till the sun rises again." Volteer said as he strode out the door. His fellow guardians shook their heads in amusement.

"Your room is not that way, Terrador." Cyril called out when he noticed Terrador going in the wrong direction.

"I'm just dropping this off to their respective owners." Terrador explained and pointed at a bag he had on his back.

"What is that?" Volteer asked, trying to hide the curiosity in his voice.

Terrador opened the bag wordlessly and showed the other guardians the shining armor inside. Their eyes widened.

"That is enchanted armor." Volteer stuttered in chock. "Where dose that come from, they are so rare?"

"You didn't see them?" Terrador said with a raised eyebrow. They shook their heads and he carried on. "Spyro and Cynder were wearing this when they fought the golem. Where they got it from, I don't know."

"Well then, good night" Cyril said. They answered with their own 'good nights' and went separate directions.

**(o-¤-o)_ \=****O****=/ _(o-¤-o)**

"Frost, wake up." Someone shook her gently.

"It's too early, Dew." Frost whined and fell back asleep. She managed to sleep half a minute longer before she violently thrown into consciousness by a face full of icy cold water. She shot up from the bed, fully awake.

"Finally, you're up." Dew harrumphed and tried to hold back snickers Frost's horrified face. Dew received a death glare which was very unconvincing when Frost looked like a drowned cat. It proved too much for her and she started howling in laughter.

Frost just continued to glare at her twin sister as Dew laughed. Dew's scales were deep ocean blue while her belly and wings were light blue. Her four horns were snow with and contrasted beautifully. Both horns in the middle were a bit larger than the outer ones.

"Okay, what is it?" Frost asked irritably when Dew finally quieted down.

"We have to meet our friends at the market in a few minuets." the dark blue dragoness said with a smile. "And mum went to help make the festival ready, so breakfast is already waiting."

"I'm just going to dry myself off, and you owe me one." Frost declared as she stomped into bathroom.

She dried herself off and paused momentarily to study herself in the mirror. She was almost perfect copy of her sister, but the only difference were her scales which were light blue, but darker on her belly.

"Done." she said to her sister who followed her down the stairs.

_A little while later… _

Frost and Dew were walking towards the marketplace in silence while they studied the buildings around them.

"I can't believe the war is over" Dew broke the silence, still looking around.

"I can't either and I can't wait for the party later today." Frost said with a happy smile. Dew nodded, understanding exactly what she was saying.

At the marketplace they were greeted with a rare sight; dragons, moles and cheetahs were clearing the market and repairing the damage which had been inflicted on the buildings.

A broken fountain stood in the middle of the market and two of their friends were sitting in front of it, waiting for them.

"Hi, guys." Frost said happily. The red dragon looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello, ladies." Flame greeted with a smile. Flame was a fire dragon; his scales were ruby red while the belly, horns and the spikes down his spine were a mixture of bronze and gold. His tail blade resembled a leaf and was the same colour as the horns, while his wings were coloured orange. The scar on his right shoulder made him look older than he actually was, and despite many attempts, he refused to tell anyone how he had gotten that scar.

"How is it going?" Dew asked as she toed to some of the crumbled wall of the building to her left.

"As usual; I babysit Brock here so he doesn't do anything stupid." Flame answered, gesturing to the brown dragon that had fallen asleep beside the fountain.

Brock was a brown dragon with a forest green belly and two spiralling horns. His wings were silver coloured while his tail blade was a club, just like the earth guardian, Terrador.

Brock was somewhat unique because his skin was hard as a rock, but he also was a bit dim; he had actually only passed school because they had helped him.

"Hey, guys!" somebody called. They turned towards the source to find a familiar yellow dragoness running towards them. Her name was Storm.

Storm was an electric dragon. She had gold coloured scales while both her two horns and belly were snow white. Her wings were a few shades darker then the rest of her body. She had the rare ability that she couldn't be hurt by electric attacks unless it was about as strong as lightning.

"Hey, Storm" they greeted her she finally got closer. She looked very agitated and seemed restless.

"Guys." she began. "I need to tell you something, but not here." she said nervously while she peered around to make sure no unwelcome was listening in. "Don't wake up Brock; he can't keep a secret anyway." She gestured them to follow her.

They looked at each other uneasily, but followed down a narrow alley. She turned towards them.

"Electra, my sister told me something this morning, something that you want to hear." Storm said seriously. She took deep breath and started talking.

Flame, Dew and Frost continued to stare at her even after she had finished talking. "- and - as you know, she has once been a doctor - she told me the scales of the male dragon can only turn into such a colour if he used more energy on a element attack then his body possessed. Which means; what ever he did, it almost killed him!" Storm closed her eyes before continuing "Please, don't say a word about this because she would kill me if it came out." the last part was said with a pleading tone.

"We won't say a word. We promise, right, guys?" Frost said looking at her friends.

"My mouth is closed with seven seals." Dew made a show of pretending to zip her mouth shut, lock it and toss away the key.

"I won't say a word." Flame promised solemnly "But there is a chance that they will attend our school when they wake up." he added hopefully as they turned back around and began making their way to the market again.

"That will only mean that Blizzard and his gang will have fun beating them up." Dew said irritated with a roll of her eyes.

"Where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere." Somebody yelled at them from their left. It was Brock. "The party is about to start and you are just walking around here -" Brock pointed down with one paw. "- while everything is happening op there." he pointed further up the street with his other front paw. He suddenly realized that none of his front paws were actually on the ground to support his weight. He overbalanced with a loud "Uuups-argh!" and his snout became very close friends with the road. Everyone burst out laughing.

They arrived back at the market to find the party already going strong. Moles, cheetahs and dragons where partying everywhere. The five friends smiled at each other and jumped into the fray.

Dusk arrived while Flame continued to party and celebrate with his friends and schoolmates. It was by pure coincidence that he noticed the Earth Guardian and Electric Guardian in the market corner. They lookede happy but a bit worried and it didn't look like they were joining the party. Just as he was about to turn back to his friends he saw two other adults join them in the corner. He didn't pay them much mind for a couple of minutes, his interest waning when it looked like Volteer continued to talk and talk and talk. The other dragons in his company seemed to have just as much interest in what he was saying as he had since it looked like they were in danger of falling asleep on their feet.

Flame went back into the fray and because of that he didn't notice a mole suddenly rushed towards Terrador and whispered something in his ear. Terrador froze at whatever was said and ran off without a word with Volteer following closely behind. The other two dragons didn't react to their companions' sudden disappearance; apparently they had mastered the art of sleeping on their feet while appearing half awake.

**AN: **hello again and hope you like the chapter. And I looks like someone is wondering what is going on, end also I will answer some reviews.

Sorry Darkness Oversoul that they Spyro and Cynder weren't seen in this chapter but they are on the hospital right now so… sorry… again.

XxTheSomeonexX thanks for the offer and maybe I will use them I'm not sure but a big chance and don't worry (only if you are) they will be in the disclaimer

That reminds me…

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Spyro series, nor any of the characters depicted therein. I do, however, own any and all OCs that appear in this story… for now


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The hospital of Warfang was filled with injured creatures that were sleeping while the nurses were walking between the rooms to check up on them. One of the rooms were dimly light and in which only two of the several beds were occupied; in one of the beds was a half-dead dragon and in the other was an injured black dragoness who was slowly waking up.

'_Owww, my head. And why is this so comfortable?' _Cynder thought as she snuggled deeper into her pillow in an attempt to fall back asleep. _'Hey, wait a minute. Comfortable?'_ Cynder threw herself out off whatever she was laying on. Before she could look around or even rise fully, pain shot through her right hind leg and she stumbled and landed hard on the cold surface.

She laid there in a daze for a moment before she once again tried to stand, making sure not to put any weight on her injured leg. _'Now where am I?'_ Cynder wondered as she looked around.

She had fallen off the right side of a bed and on the other side she saw a wooden door. The walls were made out of sandstone as well as the floor. Lined up against the wall were five beds while the opposite wall had a window.

The room was only light slightly from the moon which hung brightly against the dark sky, reflecting light on the roofs of surrounding buildings.

"Oh, you're awake." someone stated. Cynder spun around and came face to face with a lime coloured earth dragoness. Cynder didn't have any time to answer before she was bustled into bed again. "You better stay in bed, with all those injuries you and your friend have managed to call upon yourself." the nurse warned with a wagging claw." I must inform the Guardians that you are awake." the nurse said before turning to a mole which was standing just inside the door. "Can you inform the Guardians that she has awoken? I have to make sure she is okay." The mole nodded eagerly in response and ran off as fast as his small legs could carry him.

"Who are you? Where am I, and where is Spyro?" Cynder asked the nurse who was checking her right hind leg.

"My name is Pomfrey, and right now you are in the Hospital of Warfang." Pomfreyanswered calmly as she gestured with her head towards the bed beside Cynder's. "As for your friend, he is still in a bad shape. We were lucky that we got him in time or he wouldn't have made it." she said grimly, giving Cynder a serious look. "And what have you been doing? One could almost believe that you fought against The Dark Master himself with these injuries."

'_What did she say?'_

The door burst open and Terrador came rushing through just before the door ricocheted off the wall and back into him, Volteer hot on his tail.

"Cynder, it's great to see you back in good health. It's good to see that you are okay." Terrador said in a relief. Volteer was about to say something, but Pomfreywas faster.

"GOOD HEALTH?! SHE IS OKAY?!" the nurse spun towards Terrador and continued. "SHE IS DEFINITELY NOT OKAY AND NEITHER IS HER FRIEND, TEERADOR! IF THEY HAD NOT BEEN TAKEN HERE AS SOON AS THEY WERE FOUND, THEY WOULD NOT HAVE MADE IT THROUGH THE NIGHT" Pomfrey roared into his face. Terrador stood calmly and stared at her blankly while he waited for her to finish her tirade while Volteer – to Cynder's great surprise – backed up two steps in fear

"I did not mean it like that, Poppy" answered Terrador calmly.

"I sure don't hope so. By the way, I may have said that she was awake, but that does not mean you could come to visit, because it's long past visiting hours, so you can turn right back around and leave. She needs her rest." Pomfreyhalf ordered him.

"Poppy, I have only a few things to talk to the patient about, and then I promise to leave again." Terrador tried.

"Nice try, Terrador. You may be the Earth Guardian, but _this_ is _my_ domain and she needs her rest, so get out!" Pomfrey ordered in an icy voice.

"Please, only a few minutes, Poppy. Then I will not bother you anymore." Terrador almost begged. Pomfreyonly gave him a scathing look before she finally answered.

"Fine, ten minutes. If you're not out of here before then, I will personally make sure you won't leave this room for several months, and I will even make it look like an accident." The Nurse threatened before stalking up to the door where she paused briefly and turned toward Volteer. "The same goes for you, Volteer." The door closed behind her with a snap.

There was a deadly silence in the room when the echoing of the slam finally faded.

"She reminds me of you, Terrador." Cynder said, still staring at the door which the nurse had left through.

"Poppy is Terrador's niece, Cynder" Volteer spoke for the first time since both Guardians had arrived.

"Oh." Cynder felt a bit embarrassed about that. "I noticed Pomfrey said that it looked like Spyro and I had fought The Dark Master, almost like she didn't know it." Both Guardians glanced briefly at each other as she said that.

"…"

"What?"

Terrador and Volteer sat on the floor beside the bed before they answered. "Cynder, the prophecy of the purple dragon was never revealed to the public." Cynder's jaw hit the floor in astonishment. Terrador continued, despite the disbelieving look he was getting from Cynder. "The prophecy was kept secret because the Guardians were afraid of Malefor catching wind of it. The secret has been passed down from Guardian to Guardian until now, but how Malefor heard of it is a mystery."

"But… but…" Cynder stuttered as she tried to get her head around what she had just been told. "If other dragons saw Spyro wouldn't they…" she trailed off.

"No, they wouldn't, because no one knows what The Dark Master looked like, except for the Guardians and – of course – you two. The only official knowledge about him is that he could control all the elements and that he was the one who pulled the strings in the Dark Army." answered Terrador calmly.

"As for you Cynder-" Volteer seemed like he couldn't' get the words out fast enough. "They don't know The Terror of the Skies was only a corrupt young dragon, since she was both bigger and stronger then Terrador. No offence. And when they see you, they will probably only think you are related to her rather than that you _being_ her."

"You are saying that after all we have been through, Spyro and I can have a normal life?" asked Cynder, eyes wide in surprise and hope. The two Guardians gave a little smile and nodded to confirm it.

"Cynder, I am truly sorry to put a damper on the good mood, but we must know. What happened to Ignitus?" Terrador inquired seriously and as the last words left his mouth the temperature in the room dropped several grades.

Cynder was silent for a few moments before she finally answered in a grim and sad voice. "He sacrificed himself so Spyro and I could get past the ring of fire." The room was silent as they mourned the dead Guardian, mentor and friend.

Cynder turned her head to watch the unconscious Spyro lying in the bed next to hers, looking dull gray against the bed sheets.

"His scales are gray, because they normally reflect how much energy the body has in storage. To put the world back together cost enormous amounts of energy and Spyro is therefore totally exhausted. The colour will return around the same time he wakes up, I assure you, but I fear that his element will not return for… a while." Volteer answered the unspoken question.

"TIME'S OP! GET OUT!" someone bellowed into the room and every head swirled towards the now wide open door in which a very angry Pomfrey stood. Volteer scurried out of the room immediately, but Terrador turned to Pomfrey to ask her a question. He had just breathed in and had opened his mouth to talk when the nurse interrupted him by answering the question he was about to ask.

"She is recovering a lot faster then a normal dragon should; at this rate her leg will be alright in about three days. I will allow her to leave tomorrow, but he, on the other hand-" she gestured towards Spyro "-is another matter altogether. First question: what in the name of the Ancestors has he been doing? Almost 20% of his body is covered on scars. He also has several broken ribs, a broken leg and his right wing is dislocated."

"Thank you. I will come back tomorrow to get Cynder to the temple." Terrador stated, not answering her question.

Pomfrey nodded. "And you are going to tell me what happened to these to when I have time, Terrador." She ordered more that asked.

He bid goodbye and left. "Do you need anything, dear?" Pomfrey asked Cynder nicely when the Guardian had left.

"Only sleep." Cynder answered with a jaw cracking yawn. The nurse nodded and closed the door behind her, and Cynder finally closed her eyes and fell into a well-deserved sleep.

**(\o()o/-o_O _o-\o()o/)**

Storm woke when someone shook her awake. She opened her eyes to find Electra smiling warmly at her. "Good morning, Snips." Electra said with a smile.

"Don't call me that, sis. I'm not a hatchling anymore." Storm huffed in annoyance as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"In my eyes you still are." Electra said brightly and Storm gave her a look of pure irritation. "I have to get to work. The food is ready downstairs; it's the only thing we have right now, sorry. I will buy something when I get back home later." Electra called over her shoulder as she disappeared through the door.

Storm took her time getting out of bed and finally went downstairs, but stopped dead on her tracks when she saw what the 'food' consisted of. _Oatmeal, blargh!_ She shuddered.

"_Better get this over with it."_ she thought as she sat down, looking at the meal in dread.

_Sometime later_

Storm was looking at the destruction in the city as she was walking towards the park. It did not actually look that bad as she had originally feared now that she could really look around. It was luckily only some of the Northern parts of the city that had suffered serious damage. She got a surprise when she finally arrived at the park. In the place where a historical fountain used to be was instead an unknown building, upside down. About a dozen dragons had surrounded the out-of-place building and all of them looked as baffled and mystified as Storm felt at the strange sight.

"What happened here?" She asked perplexed as she stared at the place where the fountain used to be.

"…we have no idea…" Someone from the crowd answered, not taking their eyes of the building.

All of a sudden, an earth dragoness came running towards the small crowd as she called out. "Hi, people. The fountain has been found, it was close to the Western Gate." Before Storm realized what was going on, she found herself in a deserted park, completely alone. Alone, that is except from a shadow which was slowly creeping towards her soundlessly from behind. The shadow stopped a few feet behind her back.

"BOO." Storm gave a high pitched squeal in surprise and jumped a couple of feet into air before landing roughly on her back. She was frozen in place, scared stiff until she heard the laughter.

She looked around to get a good look at who it was, only to find a certain red dragon rolling around on the ground, laughing his ass off.

"FLAME!" she screamed.

"You should have seen your face! It was priceless!" he chuckled as she was getting back on her feet. Suddenly he fell quiet as he noticed the wild fury in her eyes. "Hey, it was only for fun." the red Dragon tried to calm her down, though without success as she squared her shoulders and stalked towards him like a predator who has its pray trapped against the wall. "I think I'll just…" he muttered and bolted away.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, FLAME!" she screamed in rage and followed him down the street.

"I'm sorry, Storm." he called over his shoulder.

"NOT GOOD ENOGHT, FLAME! NOW COME HERE!"

"Not a chance while you are in that mood." he called incredulously.

"NOW!" she ordered.

"Yeah right."

Flame ran down several streets and took some random turns, desperately trying to shake the furious dragoness off his tail. It was without success as Storm was slowly, but surely gaining on him.

Flame was running as fast as he could and was about to turn a corner when something tackled him from behind. It happened so fast that he lost his balance and ended with a very painful face-plant on the pavement. Before he could gather his wits back, his right wing was gripped tight and twisted into a very painful position.

"I surrender, Storm. I give up." Flame pleaded, hoping that she would let go of his wing. His only answer was his wing being pulled on a bit harder and pain shot through his entire back "Ow, ow, ow! Please, Storm?!" Flame pleaded desperately.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" a familiar voice interrupted. Both of them looked up to see the Earth Guardian, Terrador, standing in front of them with an amused smile. Suddenly they noticed how their positions could be seen as 'suggestive'. Both of them blushed and hurriedly got on their feet. Terrador just gave them a mild smile. "I did not see anything." he assured them with a wink and walked off.

"Well, that was embarrassing." Flame said when Terrador was finally out of earshot. Storm nodded in agreement, but kept an eye on Terrador to see where he was going, the hospital it seemed.

"_Why is he going there? If I remember correctly, Pomfrey was visiting our neighbour when I left the house."_

"What are you looking at?" the red dragon asked curiously when he noticed she was looking at something.

"It's just… Pomfrey was visiting my neighbour when I left the house. I am just wondering who else Terrador could be visiting in the hospital?" the dragoness answered absently minded just as the Guardian entered the hospital.

"Maybe he doesn't know she's not there." Flame suggested, still eyeing Strom from the corner of his eye.

"I don't think that's the case." Storm said, but Flame only shrugged.

"Then let's find out." he replied and flew towards roof on one of the nearby buildings and settled down with Storm following right behind.

They waited about ten minutes before Terrador emerged again and following him was a… black dragoness?

"Who is that?" Storm muttered to herself. She noticed the black dragoness was limping slightly, one of her hind legs in bandages.

"I haven't seen her around in school." Flame answered anyway. "She must be the one Electra and her squad found, right?"

"You're properly right." Storm accepted the answer with merely a shrug and glided down to the street with Flame following right behind. "And it also means that we are going to get a new dragoness in class."

"Let us go and tell the others." Flame suggested excitedly.

"Aye, and it also means that Ink isn't the only black dragon in the school anymore." Storm said with a glint in her eye.

"At least she is hotter then him." Flame said, staring dreamily in the direction Terrador and said dragoness had disappeared into.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing, nothing." he denied immediately.

Storm sent Flame a death glare, but he avoided any eye contact. However, Storm couldn't help to wonder _"Why can't I shake off the feeling that I have seen her before?"._

**(\o()o/-o_O _o-\o()o/)**

"Prophet, we have searched everywhere and we have found him, but…"

"Yes?"

"Prophet, The Great One has fallen."

"Come again? It almost sounded like you said that The Great One has fallen."

"Prophet, we found him inside a Holy Crystal and we dug him out. Though, we were too late."

"Send The Order a message, they will have to search for the one who did it, but make sure to tell them I want – whoever it is – alive.

"Of course, Holy One"

"I will deal with this dragon, myself!"

**A/N: **Hello. I'm sorry that I'm late, the chapter took longer to write this than expected and they are only getting longer from now on. I am sorry to say that I won't be able to keep up my part of the deal, but I will update as soon as I possibly can, and so far thank for you support.

PS. A/N, A Note From the BetaWriter/Reader: Hi, I am so sorry for the long wait, and I am afraid that my schedule is only getting busier from now on –my absolutely final finals and my graduation from …?upper secondary school? (WTF is that?)... are coming up-, but I WILL try to get a chapter done as soon as my brother has finished it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Legend of Spyro series, nor any of the characters depicted therein. I do, however, own several OCs in the story so far .


End file.
